Cheetah
by lil Kaari
Summary: She is a Child genius, headed home to Starling city for the first time since she was eleven, wearing her purple leather and carrying her bow and quiver she entered Starling City. First Arrow Fic, please be nice. i don't own Arrow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sup? I am trying something new, well that is if I actually post it. So if I do this an obsolete note. Anyway I was thinking last night after I caught up on Arrow, which I do not own, about random things and I came up with this idea, hopefully it doesn't suck **

I was sitting on the top off a roof building in Starling City, watching my surroundings, well more accurately I was watching for Arrow and Arsenal. I should probably tell you about myself, my name is Raylee, Raylee Harper, and I am from here in Starling City but they won't remember me I went away five years ago when I was eleven, for college, I am a genius, least that is what they told me. I graduated college at age 13, not that my family cares they shoved me out because they wanted me to have a better life. I have a brother two he's about five or six years older than me. I don't know what happened to him.

See we lived in the Glades the bad part of Starling City. He and I were close. I haven't heard from him since I was twelve. Now I should explain why I am sitting on a roof, specifically Queen Consolidated, roof, dressed in purple leather gear with a quiver and bow. See after college, which was all scholarship, I got bored. No one would hire a thirteen year old, no matter how smart I am. So I began to train myself in martial arts and fighting and eventually archery. I did that for about two years before I began to go out into the city and stop crime.

I bet you are thinking 'I never heard of you though' and you are right because I made sure that nobody but the criminals saw me. I am quite, really quite. I came back to Starling City after because of a guy who is trying to take over the Glades. Now I may not care for my parents any more but I do care for my brother. I am here to find the Arrow so he can tell me if my brother is alive, all my searches lead nowhere. The best I got was figuring out who the Arrow is and where he bases his work.

I stood and shot an arrow connected to a cable to the connecting buildings first floor and slid down it. I placed my feet on the ground, my hood pulled up and walked into a diner's back door. I slipped into the bathroom and opened my duffle. I changed my clothes and placed my bow and quiver into it and zipped it shut. I walked out to the dinner's front and sat at the bar. There was a man next to me in a cop's uniform.

"Excuse me I am looking for the Verdant can you tell me how to get there?" I said sweetly. He looked at me skeptically

"You look a little young to be going there." He said back to me.

"I know I am just meeting a friend there we are not actually going in it is just a meeting point" I said waving my arm. "Besides I don't like alcohol, it smells fowl" I smiled again.

"Go down this street and turn left. It's near the edge of town in an old foundry owned by QC" he said.

"Thanks!" I said hopping of the stool and grabbed my duffle and walked out.

I looked around, it was raining. I turned and went down the street the way the cop had told me. I pulled up the hood of my purple jacket and kept walking. About half way there I felt a tug on my bag and someone trying to take it from me. I smirked

"Nice try douche." I dropped the back and kicked him and basically beat the crap out of him before picking up my bag and continuing on my way. Eventually I found the Verdant, it had a line of people outside of it. I snuck up to the entrance and inside. Did I mention I was really sneaky and quite? Well I am. I made it to a back corner of the room to a door with a key pad on it. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled out a small cylinder and placed it on the door. There was a small click and it opened. I smiled and slipped in. I swung up onto the rafters and carefully changed back into my purple leather. I pulled the quiver onto my back and the duffle I left on the rafters. With my bow in hand I swung back down and walked down the stairs. I saw a mass amount of computers and work out equipment, as well as three display cases with mannequins in them. There were four people in the room. A blonde girl at the computers. A buff black dude wearing a suit. A young guy who looked to be in his twenties, in a red leather outfit, and a guy who looked to be in his thirties in a green leather outfit.

"You know it's not that hard to you guys, underneath a club is a good place though." I said making my presents known. The two dudes pulled out bows loaded with and arrow and the black guy pulled a gun. I laughed.

**A/N so I don't know a lot about Roy's family so I am making it up **** I hope you like this I actually have about six pages typed but I am splitting it into two parts. I am not good at writing fight scenes so don't expect much from those, anyway I hope this was good for a first time writing an Arrow Fic. By the way I totally ship Olicity because they are adorable **** I would love it if you guys told me what you think! R&amp;R **

**LilKaari**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this won't be long since I am posting this right after the first one, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if I should continue! BTWs I don't own Arrow **

"Oh Relax I am not here to hurt you or expose you I just want some help" I said. I was now in front of them.

"Who are you and what do you want and how did you get in here." Oliver said I smiled

"My name now that I won't give you. I know your computer girl there would figure out all about me in two seconds." I pointed at the girl. "What I want is to know about my family. I tried figuring it out myself but I lack the computers, I have the skills but not the computers."

"But by telling us your family's name can't we figure out yours?" Blonde said.

"No. I am very clever. I was able to erase myself as being related to them before I lost my computer." I said.

'Why should we help you?' Arsenal said, bow still loaded.

"You don't have a reason to." I shrugged. "It's a simple thing really. I don't want to see my family or anything I don't need their address, just to know if they are alive"

"Diggle, Arsenal it's alright lower your gun" Oliver said lowering his bow, Diggle and Arsenal followed suite.

"Now isn't that better." I said sarcastically. Moving to the computers.

"What are their names?' Oliver Demanded. I smiled and walked around, looking at all the equipment.

"Harper is the last name. Rachel and Roy Sr." I stopped walking, I stood next to Oliver. Felicity began to type on her computer.

"The Harpers? I can tell you about them." Arsenal said. I looked at him.

"Oh yeah?" I walked to him

"Yeah but first you got to tell me what kind of family you are to them." We were staring at each other.

"Why does it matter? All I want to know is if they are alive." I said.

"I got the info" Felicity said.

"Great are they alive?" I said not looking away from Arsenal. My arms crossed.

"Don't say a word Felicity." He said staring right back at me. "I want to know why she wants to know about the Harper's"

I huffed. "Look the sooner you tell me the sooner I am out of the City" and with that he attempted to pull my hood down, and a fight ensued, he perusing me and myself dodging. This went on for a few minutes. Until Oliver yelled.

"Enough!" I looked at him, Arsenal's wrist in my hand. "You will tell us your name and we will tell you about the Harpers" he said. I sighed.

"Why does it matter? I just want to know if they are alive" threw Arsenal's wrist away, successfully pushing him away from me. "If I try to find any of them it would be the son."

"Humor me" Oliver said. "Or you will never leave this place" I growled.

"Dude she is like a little Cheetah, quiet and fast" Diggle muttered I smiled at him.

"Fine. My name is Raylee, that is all you are getting." I relented

"Raylee? No she disappeared two years ago." Arsenal said. There was something strange in his voice, apparently the others noticed it too.

"And what would you know about that?" I challenged walking over to him.

"A lot more than you think." He pulled off his hood and mask. I stumbled back. Well that was not expected. I pulled back my own hood and mask.

"Raylee, you completely dropped off the grid!" He yelled. Grabbing my arm.

"Yea well Mom and Dad shoved me out and you stopped talking to me so what was I supposed to do Roy? Huh?" I yelled back trying to get him to let go off me.

"Hold up you two know each other?" Felicity said standing next to Oliver and Diggle.

"Yeah, she's my kid sister." Roy said finally letting me go.

"You never mentioned a sister" Oliver said.

"Yeah well he never talked to me after I turned twelve" I said spinning away and going to the closest bar and swinging up onto the rafter bars.

"Raylee come down please" Roy called. I looked down at him.

"No" I said. I heard the muffled voice of Felicity and then footsteps and doors closing.

"Raylee you can come down I convinced them to leave" Felicity called. "talk to me I know you and I don't know each other but it helps to talk to someone" I huffed and swung back down.

"Fine I'm down." I stood in front of her.

"How old are you? I mean you don't look that old certainly not in your twenties or late teens that is for sure." She babbled.

"I'm sixteen" I growled out.

"Wow and you left home? That is gutsy" she said.

"I didn't leave by choice. I am a genius I went to college, at eleven graduated at thirteen. Been on my own for near four years, in Central City" I said.

"Wow" was all she said, sitting back down in her chair.


	3. Idea

**A/N hey guys I would like some feedback on this story idea I've had the idea running in my head for a while and found a way to get it down, it's in pieces right now and now completely down but if you could tell me what you think I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks!**

**Lil Kaari**

**Age 14**

Felicity looked at the area surrounding the house that her fathers had bought in California. It was different than their home in Kansas. She was not sure if she was going to like it or not. She glanced at the house next door and saw two boys inside.

"Get inside girl" she was pushed by Jonathan, her father. She stumbled but caught herself before she fell and moved up the walk to the house.

She stood to the side not saying anything until she was told what to do by her fathers. This was how she spent her days. Standing to the side not saying anything unless she was told to by Jonathan or Eric. She couldn't remember much of her life before them. She was adopted by Eric and Jonathan at the age of ten. They told her that she was in a group home before they adopted her.

Sometimes she did not believe them, her memories seemed too happy and it was all the same people, but she knew if she said anything it would just make things worse.

Two days after they moved in, Felicity sat on the floor looking at her books; she taught herself how to read. They did not allow her to go to school but got her all the books to teach herself. There was a knock on the door.

"Felicity, get the door" Eric shouted at her from the kitchen. Obediently, she stood and went to the door. A women stood with the two boys, from next door, she had seen when they moved in, and there was also a man with them.

"Hello dear, I'm Anne. This is my husband Andrew and our children Alfred, he's twelve and Alexander, he's fifteen. We live next door, thought we would come introduce ourselves." The women said.

Felicity looked at her before turning to get Eric and Jonathan, who were in the dining room. They both looked at her when she came in

"Есть семья в дверь" Felicity said reverting to Russian as they told her to do when company was over. Both stood and went to the door, Felicity following behind slowly.

"Hello I'm Eric this is Jonathan and our daughter Felicity, she doesn't speak to strangers" Eric said pulling Felicity under his arm and between him and Jonathan.

"That is understandably." Ann said then made introductions again.

"Felicity, why don't you and the boys go to the yard and play?" Jonathan said lightly squeezing her shoulder. Felicity nodded and lead the boys outside.

"Felicity" Alexander said she looked at him as Alfred went to play. "Do you speak?"

Felicity stared at him for a moment deliberating if she was allowed to speak English with him. "Да" she finally said.

"I don't know Russian" he said slightly confused.

"I'm not sure if I am supposed to be talking to you" she said softly.

"Why not? They sent you out here so I think it's okay if you talk to us" he said.

Felicity thought for a moment before answering. "Alright. As long as you don't tell them. I will also teach you Russian" Felicity said determined. She wanted to make friends but was unsure, she couldn't remember having friends.

"I like that idea, we'll be friends. I am and actor my life is a bit busy, I usually only have my brother, and he can be annoying sometimes" Alexander said. Felicity smiled a little and watched Alfred running around the yard.

"I can see how that could be possible" Felicity said. She turned just in time to see Eric at the door, watching her with Andrew by his side. Felicity Stiffened.

"Felicity, what do you like to do?" Alexander said pulling her attention back to him. She looked at him.

"I read, a lot." Felicity said looking at him "I have a lot of books in my room. What do you do for fun?" she asked in return, keeping Eric in her peripheral.

"Not much, I have school work that I do at home and I have some books but reading is not something I do a lot of. I play video games." He shrugged.

"Felicity, come in now" Eric shouted making her flinch slightly. She turned and headed inside without saying another word to Alexander, who watched her leave, Alfred running to his side.

It took months for Alexander to get Felicity to talk to him, and smile and laugh. Early on Alexander knew something was up in that house but he did not say or ask, he decided just to be there if she wanted to talk or just sit. Eventually Felicity realized that this annoying black haired boy was not going to leave her alone so she accepted his friendship. Eric and Jonathan begrudgingly allowed the boy into their home, Felicity was never allowed to his house, but he didn't mind, he gained a friend who could care less about his fame. Felicity found someone who showed her what it meant to be a friend.

**Age 16**

"Come on Felicity" now seventeen year old Alexander said pulling on Felicity's arm as she stood stubbornly in place. "It's only one interview and their talking to me you will just be there for support. Please"

"What if they find out?" Felicity said glancing back to the empty house.

"They know that you are staying with us and they won't find out, I promise" Alexander said moving to stand next to Felicity, gently taking her hand and tugging lightly.

"Okay, I'll go" she relented. Alexander smiled and swung her in his arms as she shrieked and laughed, before pulling her to the car that held Anne.

The interview was in the main part of Las Angles, Felicity looked around nervously at where she sat with Anne, where they could see Alexander being interviewed. Felicity was not comfortable sitting there, without her fathers' approval. Things didn't go well for here when she did something without their permission or knowledge.

"Felicity Hon are you okay?" Anne said looking at Felicity with concern in her eyes

"Да, I am Okay, just a lot of people here" Felicity said glancing at all the people bustling around. Anne took hold of Felicity's hand and smiled, before turning back to watch Alexander's interview.

When the interview ended the three went home, and Felicity walked back to her house and waved at Alexander as she walked in.

"Girl, where have you been?!" The shout came from the living room. Felicity flinched at the sound and made her way to them.

She knew this would be bad. They were not supposed to be back yet, not for another two days. She stood facing them as they yelled at her and began to hit her, she stood there and tried not to cry. Finally they pushed her and told her to go to her room. Slowly she walked up the stairs to her room. Once there she sat on the bed and pulled the small stuffed pig into her lap.

Hugging the pig affectionately named Bae-con that Alexander had given it to her as a present last year. She thought it was silly but loved it just the same. It was days like this that she thought about the memories buried deep down of the family, a mom and dad, a brother and sister. Memories that seemed to only be a dream. Felicity felt the slick wetness on her shirt and stood to walk to the mirror and assess the damage that had been done this time.

Pulling off the shirt, so she was in shorts and her sports bra, she saw the gash against her ribs, it was bleeding. Looking up she saw another one against her right temple. How was she going to explain this? Grabbing the towel she began to clean up the blood on her stomach and temple, wrapping them when they were clean. A gasp from her window made her jerk and turn, Alexander was sitting just inside the window staring at her in shock, eyes flicking back and forth between the gash on her stomach and temple.

"Liciy?" his voice shook slightly, his eyes finally looking at her own eyes. "What happened" he gestured to the bruises and gashes that littered her body. She shifted slightly on her feet, before reaching for the shirt she had discarded and pulled it back on.

"Nothing I fell" she muttered moving back to her bed and pulling Baecon back onto her lap.

"Felicity don't lie to me" he said moving to sit across from her.

"I'm not" Felicity said stubbornly, not wanting to tell the truth to Alexander. He sighed and pulled Felicity to his side.

"I won't push you to talk about it Felicity but you do need to tell someone. It might be easier to tell me" Alexander said gently. He knew what happened and blamed himself, he was the one who pushed her to come with him. He liked having her with him, especially at interviews. What he did not realize was that she would get hurt for leaving. He suspected something was going on in the house but never knew for certain, he had come over tonight to talk to her and laugh with her about whatever she wanted. He came to sit with her.

He often came over to sit and just think while she read a book. Sometimes he would take the book from her and puller he to lean against him and he would read aloud from whatever book it was that she was currently reading. Felicity would scowl at him before grabbing Baecon and relaxing against him, shutting her eyes and listening.

Felicity pulled herself to sit up on the bed picking up Beacon, tears began to roll down her face. The Pig now had blood staining him. "He's stained" she said softly looking at Beacon. She couldn't bring herself to look at Alexander. She stared at the pig and kept repeating "he's stained" she couldn't think of anything else to say.

**Age 18**

For what felt like the first time in years Felicity's face held a genuine smile on it as she waked down the aisle in a white dress, toward Alexander who was also smiling brightly at here while making faces with his eyes. Felicity held onto the flowers in her hand and tried not to laugh. When she was passed off to Alexander she smiled even brighter handing her flowers off to Mika, a friend of Alexander's who was an actress, crazy and happy all the time.

Felicity was getting away from Eric and Jonathan. She was shocked when they had agreed to let her marry Alexander. She thought they would never allow her to leave them. That day had been a happy day, a memory that she cherished as best as she knew how. She felt Alexander's hand tighten on hers and she looked back up at him and saw his smile, which made her smile again. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he watched her and repeated the words that were spoken.


End file.
